globemcfandomcom-20200216-history
United States of America
United States of America (USA), or the United States (US) or America is a democratic republic nation made from the collapse of the Yorkian Empire. It is a successor to the United States run by Pmc15. Left is still the leader of the nation, but is now President instead of Emperor. It's capital is New York. It is the second largest nation in North America, behind Cascadia. Background The United States started after the collapse of the Yorkian Empire and was at first the "Neo United States". Due to the fact that there were nations rampaging and growing with battle hunger, The Yorkians decided to create a new democracy based on the fictional country of the United States from Fallout. As of now they are moderately powerful, and want to claim cities that were part of the former New California Republic. Internal and External Conflicts The United States struggles to hold a position as a superpower due to the fact that Left is a dirty whitey who cant keep a nation together. General Qwikkspell was caught mass murdering people and FatherDumpling was caught as a spy of HolsteinZ. Description The United States is a federal republic just like its real life counterpart. It aims to unite all the states in a better fashion than what the American Republic had done, it wants to remain neutral and become a global superpower just like the original United States. Unlike the real life counterpart, this United States does not have rotating offices, as anyone in a position can stay in unless impeached (to fit with the Towny plugin). The original United States government (Neo US) had a flag that was based upon Pmc's United States, as they didnt want to be seen as a successor to the American Republic, but they later decided that they should use the design of Vegas's American Flag. New York was set as the capital as it is the most active city. Territories/States # New York # New Jersey # Delaware # Maryland # Ohio # Michigan (Disputed) # Virginia # West Virginia # North Carolina # Alaska # Florida # Alabama # Massachusetts # New Hampshire # Vermont # Maine # Texas (Disputed) # Indiana # Kentucky Relationships Allies France * France has always been an important ally to the USA, as they were the one nation that backed them. They briefly unallied due to KeksteinZ's city being annexed by France, but reallied after he was banned for cheating. Latvia * As they have had many disagreements in the past, Latvia still remains as the USA's main ally along with France. Britain * The British Empire is a key ally to the USA, Enemies Tuscany * Tuscany is run by little children and claim shit in USA territory. Tuscany stands no chance against the great powerful USA. Category:Nations Conflicts Qwikkspell scandal Qwikkspell, the govenor of Miami, was found brutally killing people and abusing his power and authority. He massacred people from Toronto and attempted to start a war with the Netherlands. President Left had kicked Miami out of the nation after failing to negotiate with Qwikkspell. Trivia * Fuck this nation it sucks * kek Category:North American Nations